All you can ask for ----a brutal Gravity falls story
by davezz11
Summary: Pacifica was kicked out her manor. she goes to the aid of Dipper Pines but their feelings for each other grow stronger..
1. All gone

**Chapter 1** (Pacificas POV) all you can ask for ( _ **Pacifica and dipper are 15yrs old!**_ ) And I am dyslexic I am using spell check so don't write bad reviews because of spelling errors. Thanx

After the party at the Northwest Manor, when everyone leaves to go back to their home. The Manor was trashed and Pacifica was walking to her bedroom, feeling glad for standing up to her parents once and for all. She opened her bedroom door and to her suprise her father Preston Northwest was sitting at the foot of her bed. I gasp and was a little startled. she spoke up "H..Hello Father" I said with a slight stutter. He stood up looking very angered he had his arms behind his back he was a tall figure he had his good suit on and he started to walk to the bedroom door. I said "W..What are you d..doing". I look at him, i am scared as he slowly closed the door and locked it. Father grinned evilily at me. He Smacked me across the face and laughed in my face. "Do you really think you could be a Northwest?" Preston said. I replied "I..Im sorry Father I tried to do whats right". Father smacks me again leaving a red hand print across her face. he said to me "Your a Dissapointment to our family Pacifica... and everyone else around you". Father left the room and I started to cry quietly, I remembered the last time my Father heard her cry, he came up and belted me with his big brown leather belt. I currled up in a ball in my bed and I cried herself to sleep.

 **-1 Week Later-**

I went into the town in order to get something for my father. He would've sent a butler but he thought I needed punished for my arrogant behaviour at the party. I saw Dipper and Mabel. I already thought *Its Mabel, I cant deal with her and her stupid sweaters and stupid happiness* she gave a quick friendly smile. Dipper said "Hey Pacifica hows things". i only Replied "There good... There good, So did yous enjoy the party then, i havent seen you two since". I thought *Why did i say that*. Dipper relpies "Yea he party was fun, i had a brilliant time" they both knew that they had fun on that day but Pacifica looked down at their feet and said "i have to go, ill see you again somewhere. or if i need another ghost gone" she said with a small smile wich afterwards they left turned to a frown after she remembered her Father beating her since the party for the past week. She went home just to be greeted by her father so did you get what i asked for *Damn it after talking to Dipper she compleatley forgot about the task* she said "Sorry Father i forgot, it wont happen next time" her Father grabbed her wrist and dragged her up to her room. He said "Of corse you won't forget because ill make sure you never forget again". Pacifica started crying "Please Father, please!" she begged he just took her into her room and got the belt out again and whipped her across the face with it. she held her tear ridden face and he smacked her again, and again, and again until a cut was formed at her cheek. He left in an anger slamming the door behind him shouting "Falure to do the most SIMPILIST task!", Pacifica Sobbed quietly. She looked in the bedroom mirror to see that a cut has formed on her cheek, she has a black eye and a burst lip, after the blood and tears dripped down her cheek she crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep again. she had a dream about Dipper (*She was dreaming about the hug, and how much fun they had and.. how safe he made her feel*) she woke up a 2:30am and walked out on the balcony with a pillow she lay the pillow under her head and she looked at the stars. She was staring at Ursa Major, just then she thought (*i.. I love Dipper, its no use he'll never love me back after the way i treat his sister and family... He'll never love me*). She started to cry. she only wanted one thing, to feel safe and loved and Dipper gave her this feeling. it started to rain as the clouds blocked the view to Ursa Major. she went inside and walked downstairs putting on a dab of makeup to cover the black eye and cut on her cheek. her father was up sitting in a large chair reading a newspaper. He only peered over the paper to see who it was, he laughed he said "Enjoy that beating, well you must because you keep asking for it, incompetent, foolish, unlovable girl" Pacifica burst into tears and her father laughed she said to him "WELL AT LEAST I AM NOT A LIAR, CHILD BEATER, CHEATER AND WORST OF ALL A THEIF!" Her father rose angrily at her and grabbed her wrist and said "YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO PACK YOUR THINGS AND LEAVE!", she ran to her room tearing up grabbed her essentials such as Her astrology book, pjamas, shorts, 3 pairs of jeans, and a couple of T-Shirts and jumpers, and a couple of Bras and underwear, some money she kept about $950 hidden and her cellphone and cellphone charger. she packed it all in a Blue Backpack and ran out of the door as her father gave her the stare of death. she ran, and ran eventualy she couldnt see where she was going so she took out her cellphone and activated the torch. Lighting the path ahead she ran she tripped and fell over a branch and her leg landed into a thorn bush she gave a quick yelp and continued. After about 10 minutes of running she saw a faint light through the trees she walked carefully but it was the mystery 'S'hack just as she hoped, she wanted to see Dipper. so she knocked the door and about 30 seconds later Dipper opens the door Dipper said "Who is i.. Pacifica!, what are you doing here and at this time?", she replied "C..Can I please come in Dipper?" dipper didn't even hesatate to let Pacifica in, Dipper invited her in. Dipper said "Everyones asleep, come sit" Pacifica sat next to him she started to speak "Well Dipper the reason i.. I am here.." pacifica starts so sob, dipper didnt know what to do, he gave her a hug. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Her mascarra was dripping with the tears and ended up removing some of the Makeup she had covering her black eye and cut on her cheek. Dipper quickly noticed this and gentley held her chin and turned her head left to right. Dipper said "Stay put Pacifica", he raced to the kitchen and came in a moment later with a green medical kit. He lay it next to her and opened it. he noticed all the cuts on her leg and he asked her "How did you get these Pacifica?", she replied still teary "I got them coming here I tripped and fell into a thorn bush", Dipper got some Anti-Septic wipes and wiped her legs so the cuts wouldn't get infected, then the cut on her cheek he held her face gentley. She was staring into his brown eyes wereas Dipper was focusing on the cut he wiped it down and then picked a sheet of plasters up he held it up to her and said "Which ones?, Pink or Blue?". She replied "Pink. obviously" and she let a small smile out. Dipper chuckled and after he was done he asked "Anyway how did you get these cuts and bruises Pacifica?" she replied "W..Well after the party i got a beating of my father. and i got these after i met you in the town and forgot to get him his message" she started to tear up. Dipper held her close as she cried on his shoulder and he simply stroke her head and said "Shhhh, y..your alright now... your alright now". Pacifica asked him why he was up so late but Dipper just said "Had trouble sleeping" He said with a small smile. He then suggested "Would you like something to eat?", she said "O..Okay". Dipper put on the TV for her as he was in the kitchen. about 5 minutes later he came back with a soft blanket and a tray with a bowl of crips. some sandwiches and 2 cups of hot coco. Dipper said "You look cold, why don,t you change out of them clothes into a set of Mabels PJ's or have you brought your own?" she said "where can i get changed?" she blushed a little bit due to the Akward question. Dipper said "Well, theres the bathroom upstairs or if you want I could leave and you could get changed here, you know. I..If you want?" he blushed slightly she said "okay ill change here". Dipper knew it was time to go so he went into the kitchen. Until pacifica called him in she was in her Pj all her wet and dirty clothes are on the floor in the pile dipper said "Ill put these away for you", she just blushed slightly because she had changed her underwear and what if he sees it, he didn't and took it all to the washing machine in the kitchen. Dipper came back and placed her bag at her side of the couch. He dropped on the couch it was obvious that he was tired Pacifica thought seeing the bags under his eyes. she cuddled up to dipper with her head resting on his chest and she was eating the snaks and drank her hot beverage. by the time she was done, she turned her attention to Dipper, she wispered to the Dipper "Thank you, for everything" she smiled slightly and snugged up to his chest. Dipper wrapped his arms around pacifica she quietly squealed. She checked to see if he was sleeping by saying "I..I love you Dipper Pines" and with the remote Pacifica swiched the TV off and cuddled into dippers shirt and drifted away with the nice scent... "Goodnight Pacifica" Dipper said with a smile . Pacifica blushed and Dipper whispered into her ear "I Love you to Pacifica", she didn't move her heart was beating a million times faster as she thought "H..He loves me?"


	2. True Intentions

**Chapter** **2.. (The next morning)**

Pacifia wakes up. She slowly opens her eyes to see herself hugging Dipper. she carefully unravelled herself from Dippers grip. Dipper gave her a squeeze and she squeals. Dipper said "Good Morning". She quickly turned her attention to his face and she just replied "how long were you awake?" Dipper said "About 15 minutes, but I can't move as you can see and you looked comfy so I didn't want to wake you up"

Pacifica blushed then said "Thank you Dipper, not for this but for Everything" Dipper smiled and whispered to her "So could you get up now because I really need the bathroom"

He chuckled and Pacifica laughed. She thought to herself (*That was the best sleep i have ever had. He makes me feel so... so safe and loved*) she blushed at the thought of this after Dipper was finished with the bathroom he gestured Pacifica to go in the kitchen. He and Pacifica sat down at the table with Mabel and Grunckle Stan. There was a plate full of pancakes in the middle, 4 plates were aligned with the chairs. There was a cup with some orange juice beside all the plates and on the plates some pancakes.

Mabel Stated "Sooooo.."  
Dipper replied "What is it Mabel?"  
Mabel pulled a grinning face at him then said "I need to speak with you Dipping-sauce"  
Pacifica was eating the pancakes. She didn't care if there was any syrup on them she was hungry. after she was finished she noticed everyone was looking at her.

Pacifica said "W..What are you all staring at" then Grunkle Stan said "Kid one. Your here, two. You stayed the night and three you're eating like you have never saw food before!"  
Grunkle Stan, Mabel and Dipper laugh and then eventually she joins the laughter.  
Grunkle Stan said "But kid, Seriously why are you here and when did you get here. I saw you two cuddling on the couch. So what's the deal?"

Pacifica said "Well Mr. Pines i got kicked out my home and I had nowhere to go. I saw the mystery shack and i chapped the door and Dipper answered it. I told him i had nowhere to go and Dipper invited me in, I can leave if i am being a burden"  
Stan said "You can stay here as long as you like. but can i talk to you?, in private"

Pacifica followed Stan into the next room and they closed the door. Stan said "Kid i know what happened, you forgot to put your make-up on this morning, are you ok?"  
Pacifica replied "N..No my father beat me" she started to cry Stan gave her a hug and told her "Don't worry we'll make sure Preston never comes within 5ft of you". Pacifica started to smile and said "Thanks Mr. Pines" Stan told her "Kid call me Stan plus i know Dippers a bit sleep deprived but I woke up early and saw you two on the couch and i gotta tell you, I think that's the best sleep Dippers had in the past few weeks", Pacifica blushed and Stan took her back to the table.

Dipper and Mabel were talking and some "Certain TOPICS" came up.  
Mabel said to Dipper "Soooo. you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?" she said grinningly.  
Dipper replied "Okay Mabel ill tell you this, Sure I like her but you know. She's rich and im.. a commoner, plus we aren't dating we only cuddled!"  
Mabel said "Just you wait Broseph, you'll fall in love eventually after all i am the best matchmaker in the **world**!"  
Dipper sighed and slapped his forehead

Dipper goes to his room. about 10 minutes later someone knocked on the door and walked in.  
"Pacifica, what are you doing up hear you should be in the guest room" Dipper stated Pacifica said to Dipper "D..Dipper we need to talk, Its important."

Dipper told her to sit down on his bed, as she did she began to speak...

She told Dipper "well when I was with you on the couch. you said something, something that I can't get out my head. Did you mean it?"  
Dipper quickly remembered what it was he told her he loved her.

Dipper said to Pacifica "Well I did mean it, c'mon look at you your drop dead gorgeous, your smart and you make me happy every time I am around you"

Pacifica blushed rose red and then said to him

"Dipper I love you too, you're funny and smart and you're handsome and you don't love me for my money or looks. You love me for me and that's what I love about you, when I am with you I don't care what people think or say but I am really happy when I am with you and I was wondering if you would go out with.." Pacifica was interrupted by Dipper.

Dipper kissed Pacifica. her lips were soft and tender, Pacifica was surprised at first but then she woke up from her daze.. she said to Dipper "Y..You kissed me?"

Dipper said "I would gladly be your boyfriend", Pacifica blushed and said "thank you"

Dipper replied "What for?" and she stated "For fixing my broken heart"  
Stan shouted Pacifica to help Mabel, Pacifica walked out the room with a huge smile on her face. and Dipper was still in his bed he thought

("I can believe I kissed her and she asked me out I mean look at me I am a commoner dating Pacifica Elise Northwest one of the richest kids in America")

Dipper said under his breath "I love you with all my heart Pacifica, and that will never change"


End file.
